


Gotta Be Somewhere

by fringeperson



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Logan is absolutely immortal, Swearing, set during Pitch Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Someone from Riddick's past shows up while they're on that planet.~Originally posted in '18
Relationships: Jack | Kyra & Richard B. Riddick, Richard B. Riddick & Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Gotta Be Somewhere

“Hey Kid,” a gravelly tenor said.

“Old Man, what are you doing here?” a bass answered.

“Gotta be somewhere.”

“Ain't that the fuckin' truth.”

“I should smack you for your mouth.”

“Ha! Like you're any better!”

“Sex is sacred, shit isn't.”

“Um...” a young alto intruded hesitantly.

“Jack, this is Logan,” the bass introduced. “Old Man, this is -”

“Winner of the look-a-like contest,” the tenor supplied with wry amusement. “Nice ta meetcha Squirt.”

“Uh, sure I guess. But uh, where'd you come from? If you don't mind me askin', that is, and how do you know Riddick?”

“I live here, Squirt,” Logan answered. “It's a shithole, but since the only way off doesn't work, I live here. As for how I know the Kid, well, take a wild guess.”

Jack frowned, not sure if she was being mocked or not.

“Think about it Jack,” Riddick prompted almost gently, but too amused by the by-play for his tone to really be called that. Plus, there was the whole 'convict and murderer' thing. “Think. It's good for your brain, and you're gonna need that in working order if you want to survive long.”

“Uh, well, Riddick calls you 'old man', and you call him 'kid', so... are you related or something?” Jack guessed. “Or maybe you knew him when he _was_ a kid? 'Cause he sure as hell ain't now.”

“Right twice,” Logan praised shortly. “I pulled Kid here out of the dumpster where he'd been tossed, his umbilical chord around his neck and his face starting to turn blue.”

“He's also my fucking great-grandfather,” Riddick snorted.

Logan cuffed Riddick for his swear, just like he'd threatened. It hadn't been 'fucking' that made him a father, or a grandfather. It had been slow, gentle love-making, and he while he wasn't overly sentimental about much, well, he'd said it already. Sex was sacred – especially the sex that had given him family.

“You're both pulling my leg,” Jack denied unhappily. “Logan doesn't look much older than you, Riddick. No way am I buying it.”

Jack was only slightly less certain of that statement when the two men smirked at her. The exact same smirk on both of their faces.

“Well, we ain't stayin',” Riddick said firmly. “Pilot and the prospector woman are getting the skiff fixed up, an' there's fuel cells back in the ship we crash landed in.”

“That an offer?” Logan asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Would you take it if it was?” Riddick countered.

“Hell yes,” Logan answered with a decisive shake of his head. “This place is a shit-hole.”

“Then it's an offer.”


End file.
